The prior art, while teaching hangers for multiple purposes, nevertheless suffers from certain disadvantages and deficiencies.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a unitary integrally-molded plastic hanger, and more particularly, to a molded plastic hanger having a rather flattened trapezoid shape, characterized by various internal appendixes, which allow for all possible uses. As a result, the hanger can be used for shirts, trousers, skirts, ties and belts.
The hanger according to the invention is provided with a cross bar having two pegs slidably mounted therein and designed to hold the hem of trousers, when one wishes to hang them straight, rather than folded over the lower bar in the conventional manner.
The hanger of the present invention further includes a monobloc, plastic-molded frame, with a circular cross-section having a double stiffening channel which runs along the entire hanger, and a wider, grooved surface where clothes and/or accessories will rest, thus giving more resting space. As a result, the garments being hung will encounter more friction and will not fall from the hanger because of their own weight.
By means of a double lateral channelling on a circular section hanger frame, the frame becomes stiffer, and there is a certain saving on the amount of the material used. Also, during manufacture, the molded piece cools more rapidly, which allows a higher molding speed.
For clarity, the descripton of the invention now continues with reference to the attached drawings, shown merely for illustrative purposes, and not restrictive, where: